Sora's Final Battle with Merlock
Back at the ship, Merlock snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Merlock the Magician, we will never join your crew!" Namine said bravely, and Simon gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Merlock said. Namine turned to the cats while Simon wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Top Cat on the head. "Goodbye, Namine." The Lost Alley Cats said tearfully. Namine turned to Simon and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Simon." she urged. "I shall strive to, Namine!" Simon said, trying not to cry. Then Namine walked to Fievel, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Fievel." "Goodbye!" sobbed Fievel, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his sleeve. Bowser grabbed Namine and shoved Fievel back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Cortex tied Simon, Fievel, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Namine got onto the plank, the Disney/Non-Disney villains chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Namine looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Sora wouldn't be able to save her now. "Namine, Namine!" Fievel called. But Namine fell off the edge of the plank. Merlock waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Merlock's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "M…Merlock, no splash." Dijon said. "Not a sound." said Merlock, as he and the other Disney/Non-Disney villains had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." Vicky said. "It's a jinx!" Jack Spicer gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Sora who rescued Namine just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Namine was overjoyed of seeing Sora alive. With Faline, Sora flew off with Namine to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." Skulker said. "No sign of the wench." said Bowser. "Did you hear a splash?" asked Cortex. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." Mr. Crocker said. "The ship's bewitched!" N. Brio said. Pete turned to Merlock. "No splash, Merlock." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Pete?" asked Merlock. Then he grabbed the fat cat by the cape, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the cat overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Merlock snarled. "You're next, Merlock!" hollered a voice. Merlock gasped and looked up. Sora was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Sora!" Choo-Choo said. "Sora's alive!" Top Cat said. "Sora!" Simon called. "And Namine." Fievel said, as he noticed Namine in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Merlock gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Dijon said in utter fear. Sora got out his sword. "Say your prayers, Merlock!" Merlock snarled and got out his scepter. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Sora flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Merlock tried to zap him, but he missed, and Sora used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Merlock felt that and turned to face Merlock. "Take that!" Merlock yelled, as he and Sora got into a sword-and-scepter fight once more. Merlock kept missing Sora every time, and Sora defended his attacks. Merlock came out from behind Sora and was about to use his hook when Sora dodged, and Merlock got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Merlock snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Sora used his sword to free Simon, Fievel, and the cats. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the cats grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Fievel! Hurry!" Kaa called, as Fievel picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy tiger for some reason. He grabbed the tiger by the arm and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy tiger. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Merlock ordered. The Disney/Non-Disney villains went after Simon, Fievel, and the cats. Fievel got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the Disney/Non-Disney villains gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Simon, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Merlock used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Wally's mouth. But Merlock got back on. wally splashed the water with his fist, looking disappointed. "Drat!" Wally snapped, "Foiled again!" Sora flew in, blocked Merlock's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Merlock had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere boy!" Merlock said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Sora smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Merlock's feather. Dijon, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Simon and the Lost Alley Cats got ready to attack as the Disney/Non-Disney villains were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Simon said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The cats launched their weapons, knocking each of the Disney/Non-Disney villains on the head. Fuzzy got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Simon yelled. Fuzzy tried to cut off Simon's head, but Simon kept dodging, and Faline held onto his antennae. "Get off my property, you filthy animal!" Fuzzy snarled. Below, Sora and Merlockwere still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Faline slipped off Fuzzy's antennae and saw what was happening. Sora and Merlock locked their blades together as Faline flew up to Sora and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Sora." Faline said. Sora looked up and managed to duck in time before Merlock could cut off his hair. Using it as a catapult, Sora bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Merlock. Merlock crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Sora flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the Disney/Non-Disney villains on. The Disney/Non-Disney villains fell in the boat where Dijon was. Fuzzy was holding on the edge, but Fievel bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled tiger. Fuzzy fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Fievel, dog!" Benny cheered. "Well done, tiger killer!" Spook cheered. "Hurray for tiger killer!" Fancy-Fancy said, as he patted Fievel on the back. Sora flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Merlock shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Sora landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Merlock laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Merlock man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Sora a coward and lives!" Sora said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Sora and Merlock locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Namine, Simon, Fievel, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny watched on in horror. "No, no, Sora! It's a trick!" Namine cried. "I give my word, Merlock!" Sora said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Sora off the railing, but Sora grabbed on the rope and continued sword-and-scepter fighting with Merlock as he got back on. Merlock tried to zap him, but Sora got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Merlock zapped it off when he got to the other side. Below, Wally was expecting to have Merlock for his dinner. Sora dodged most of Merlock's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Sora lost his grip of his sword, and Merlock caught it with his hook. "Now!" Merlock snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Merlock pointed his scepter at Sora's chest. "Fly! Fly, Sora!" Namine pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Sora said, "I gave my word." As Merlock was about to finish him off, Sora leapt up, pulled the flag over Merlock, and tied him to the mast. Merlock dropped his scepter, but Sora took it and held it in front of Merlock. "You're mine, Merlock!" The boys and Namine cheered. Sora tricked Merlock and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Fievel called, as Namine hugged him. Merlock poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Merlock in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Sora smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a dogfish!" Merlock gulped "I'm a dogfish." Merlock said quietly. "Louder!" Sora said. "I'M A DOGFISH!!!" Merlock hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Merlock is a dogfish, a dogfish, a dogfish! Merlock is a dogfish, a dogfish, a dogfish!" Wally was enjoying it too. "All right, Merlock," Sora said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the scepter and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Merlock trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "SORA!" Namine screamed, as she saw it. Sora knew that would happen as he dodged Merlock's hook. Merlock lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Wally waiting and tried to run. Wally got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Merlock appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "DIJON! DIJON!" Wally got him, and Merlock ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Wally's mouth. His robe was now gone, and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Wally's mouth and began swimming. Wally swallowed it, and he went after Merlock. "DIJON!" Merlock screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Wally tried to eat him. Merlock put his legs in Wally's mouth. "DIJON!" He screamed and kept swimming with Wally's mouth held on by his feet. "DIJON!" Then Wally closed his mouth, and Merlock was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "DIJON!" He zoomed under the Disney/Non-Disney villains' rowing boat followed by Wally. "Merlock!" Dijon gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Merlock! Merlock!" After Sora sent Merlock being chased away by Wally, Simon, Fievel, and the Lost Alley Cats took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Sora emerged, wearing Merlock's cloak. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR SORA THE MAGICIAN!" Sora said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Sora called, as Namine walked up to him. "But, Sora, oh, that is… Your Highness," she said, as she made a small curtsey. "At your service, madam!" Sora said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Namine. "To London, madam." Sora smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Sora!" Namine said dreamily. Then she called, "Fievel! Simon! We're going home!" "All right!" Simon cheered. "Man the capstan!" Sora ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Alley Cats pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Sora called to Faline. "Aye, aye, sir!" Faline said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction